


Left 4 Real

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tampered batch of chemotherapy has surfaced in Austin, TX, causing violence, cannibalistic traits, and dead icy eyes in the 7 patients treated with it. The scientific community assures that there is nothing to worry about, but when the symptoms seem to spread through fluid contact all of Texas is shouting "ZOMBIES." The employees of Rooster Teeth take refuge in the office where privacy is low and tensions are high, and face a real life doom with the experience earned only in video games. (Mostly Established Freewood, minor closeted Joelay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left 4 Real

**Author's Note:**

> Am bad at titles. Title based off of the Left 4 Dead franchise. 
> 
> Special thanks to Taylor (raytatay) for sort of betaing the first chapter for me, as I was too nervous to post without a second opinion.

It was on an average Wednesday that the first one was discovered. A patient at St. David’s South Austin lashed out on his young nurse, eyes distant and far icier than the dark brown they were only days before. She screamed when he clawed at her arms, and tore strong enough at her hair to pull out chunks, pieces of scalp still attached, and when another nurse came by to check on the fuss he was humming happily and gnawing on the torn flesh.

Of course, after the initial shock wore off it was all thrown under the rug as another patient gone mad, driven to insanity by the hardships of living with cancer. That is, until it happened again on Friday, and once more early Saturday morning, each time within the walls of St. David’s. As word spread, the security officials and higher ups continued to spit the same story, but the public had their own thoughts. It was the Boy Who Called Malpractice in good ol’ Austin, Texas. Theories were flying left and right, from abusive doctors to medical tampering the news stories ran rampant, but the one that was most often thrown into the mix was ridiculous. ZOMBIES. Despite no attacks throughout Sunday, the news carried on.

_“…the hospital has released that the three patients were all treated with the same type of antimetabolites – that is, chemotherapy – only two days prior to the first attack. Police are speculating on the relevancy of…”_

Gavin scoffed and turned in his desk chair, “would you listen to that load of bollocks? Even I can’t believe that they’re buying this!”

_“…remaining four treated patients have been discharged to the care of their family members until further information is released. For channel 13, this is –“_

“Yeah,” Michael laughs and angrily turns off the office monitor that he, Gavin and Barbara were all watching the news cast on, “and you’re a fucking idiot.”

The lads forget the subject when Barbara leaves for lunch and they squabble noisily over Michael’s insult; however, the outbreak was only just beginning.

* * *

 

Soon there were reports of violence and cannibalism surrounding the patients homes, spreading farther and spiraling outward. Whatever had contaminated the antimetabolites was growing stronger and now passing through blood contact, and although medically and scientifically everyone was in the dark, people were preparing for the worst. This is what landed Gavin and Ryan in their current predicament, repacking recently unpacked suitcases, throwing in still-boxed items from their recent move, and collecting all non perishable foods they could. One of the patients lived alarmingly close to the couple’s new home and they weren’t taking chances. More specifically, nobody around was taking any chances. As panic and tensions grew, one by one the Rooster Teeth employees vowed to stick together and Matt suggested the offices as a place to stay for anyone looking to get out of the danger zone.

Gavin whined the entire drive to the offices, “I just don’t see why we need to go the office. Ryan, I don’t want to sleep on a cot! I want to sleep with you, in our bed. Our new bed. In our first apartment together! Come on, let’s go baaack.” He lay his chin on Ryan’s shoulder, pouting and hugging his arm.

Ryan simply smirked as he pulled into the office parking lot, laying a hand on Gavin’s knee. “We’re going to the office because its big enough for all of us. Should this be something real and threatening, wouldn’t you like to be surrounded by people you trust?”

The younger man jutted out his bottom lip and blew up to move a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, “You’re my people.”

Despite the possible danger at hand, Ryan erupted with laughter. “Okay, but what am I going to do? Combat the zombies with a computer virus? Yes, of course I will do everything in my power to protect the Love to my Stuff and everyone else.” To punctuate, he kisses Gavin softly on the nose before continuing. “I, personally AND for your sake, would feel much more comfortable at least being near Geoff who is trained in combat and Griffon who is a wizard with a chainsaw, just to mention a couple.”

“Okay,” Gavin sighs, “but only because you totally just called me the Love to your Stuff for the first time ev –“ A rap at the window causes both men to jump, and okay maybe this is freaking Gavin out a bit. _But it’s nothing,_ he thinks, _cancer isn’t contagious so we shouldn’t be worried._

Ray, the source of the knock, pulls open the passenger door. “Let’s go, you fucks! There’s zombies and shit out here,” he howls before sprinting into the office, leaving Joel, who had picked him up, to carry both of their bags.

There was no stopping the annoyed groan that escaped Gavin, “NOT zombies,” he says firmly.

_Just cancer. Please not zombies._


End file.
